


it's a fluttering mess

by ayuminb



Series: Modern!AU Adventures [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: (metaphorically speaking of course), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Meeting the Family Trope, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brief Appareances of Ned/Cat, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Idiots in Love, Jon Snow is an Angel, Jon and the Starks Are Not Related, JonxSansaFanFiction 12 Days of Shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 23:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13223220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayuminb/pseuds/ayuminb
Summary: Objectively, Sansa knows ‘Meeting the Family’ is a nerve-wracking event in every relationship.





	it's a fluttering mess

**Author's Note:**

> written for [JonxSansaFF 12 Days of Shipping](http://jonxsansafanfiction.tumblr.com/)

He’s nervous, really, she gets that.

 

But his incessant shifting is making _her_ nervous and that won’t do. “Jon, please,” she grips his bouncing knee, manages to soothe him enough with a look for him to relax his tense shoulders, “it’ll be alright.”

 

Objectively, she knows ‘Meeting the Family’ is a nerve-wracking event in every relationship. She remembers the time when she _officially_ met her ex’s family as the girlfriend, long-distance relationship that it was – even so, it can’t be the same, there is _history_ between the Starks and the Baratheons. Which had made the whole thing even _worse_ , in hindsight, and that’s not taking into account how utterly awful Joffrey had been at the time, or his mother.

 

 _Nope_ , Sansa shakes her head, _stop thinking about stupid things of the past. Focus on Jon, he needs you now_.

 

It’s hard not to think of her past, though, as it is what made it possible for her to meet Jon in the first place. Sweet and shy and hot as all Seven Hells – honestly, is it any wonder she’d been smitten right away?

 

“It’s just—” he pushes an errant lock of hair out of his eyes, makes her wish they’d chosen to drive down to Winterfell instead of taking a bus; she’s sure she’d have had him _plenty_ relaxed by now, even if they’d ended arriving later than expected “—I’m so much older than you.”

 

Sansa huffs part fondly and part in annoyance, because this is _not_ new. Just a rehash of the same conversation they’d been having since getting on the bus.

 

“By three years,” grabbing his hand to kiss his knuckles, she gives him her most reassuring smile and still manages to sneak in a roll of her eyes. “Jon, you’re Robb’s age, relax.”

 

“What if they don’t like me? Your parents and siblings – what if they thing I’m not…”

 

She’s not really keen on public displays of affection, nor is Jon. But this, his pout and burrowed brows, she _cannot_ resist. So she pulls him into a kiss, it’s short but tender and it accomplishes its purpose; once more she regrets deciding against driving.

 

Jon gives her a sheepish smile. “I’m sorry, I know I’m being silly.”

 

“After all the silliness you tolerate from me? I thinks it’s only fair,” she grins. “But, Jon, I mean it. It’ll be alright; my family has heard a lot about you, and they’re all very eager to meet you. They’ll love you, I promise.”

 

“Alright.”

 

*****

 

Jon Snow had been an instant crush for her, practically love at first sight, the very moment she stepped into The Watch, an oddly cute bistro near campus.

 

She’d been looking for a part-time job, fully determined to make it on her own after deciding to forgo going to college back home; granted, the original plan had been to follow her ass of an ex to King’s Landing, but since that didin’t happen, Sansa thought as far away from it would suffice. So, Queenscrown was her choice.

 

Sansa remembers stepping through the doors and _stopping_ , heart tripping and picking up to a race and cheeks blazing. The words tall, dark and broody circled her head and _she_ —Sansa never thought of herself as someone who had a _type_ , except she _did_ have one and this tall, dark, and broody stranger wasn’t supposed to _be_ it. Yet, there she was, appreciating the way his tight shirt fitted him like a glove, the way his muscles rippled as he wiped tables, his _manbun_ , and already crushing on him.

 

The look on his face when she’d called for his attention, the way he’d fumbled to answer, _though_ —is it any wonder how she’s been instantly smitten.

 

And Jon – God, Jon had been _nothing_ like she’d imagined in that brief moment; kind and endearing and a little awkward, not the best at talking with girls but he was so earnest and genuine when he tried, with an inner strength that made her feel so fucking safe whenever he was around.

 

“Brave and gentle and strong,” she’d said one afternoon, sitting around the flat she shared with Ygritte and Val; both girls had taken her under their wing when she’d begun working at The Watch, going as far as offering the spare room they had to her. “If this were a song, he’d be a Black Knight of the Wall.”

 

She’d laughed then, because _really_ , if life were a song she’d be a Lady or a Princess and Jon would’ve swept her off her feet and carried her off into the sunset already. As it was, they’d become very good friends and Sansa had stomped down her feelings because that – _that_ friendship is something she’d grown to value very, very much.

 

Which was why she’d been so hesitant once she noticed him returning her feelings. Hesitant and so very awkward until Ygritte had talked to her.

 

“It’ll be okay, if you two date and don’t work out,” she’d smiled, shaken her head, “Jon and I didn’t work out, and we’re still friends. That’s the great thing about him; you’ll never lose him as a friend.”

 

She’d known that, had been witness to the aftermath of their relationship. “Shouldn’t I… you know, chicks before dicks?”

 

A flick to her nose had been the end of that train of thought.

 

*****

 

After spending hours on that bus, Sansa is eager in getting off it, dragging Jon after her. He chuckles and halts her progress if only to drop kisses on her forehead and while she loves that, she knows there’s an ulterior motive for it.

 

“Jon, really,” she huffs, stomps her feet at his sheepish smile, “trust me, you’ll be fine.”

 

“Your parents,” he says, suddenly tense as he nods to something behind her.

 

She begins dragging him towards them; this time though, he doesn’t delay. Close enough, Sansa lets go of his hand to run the short distance and throw her arms around both her parents, smiling bright upon hearing them laugh – it’d been a long time since she’d seen them last, nearly as long as she’s been dating Jon. Though, not because of him; the past summer had not been possible for her to go back home.

 

“Gods, I missed you,” she steps back then, retraces her steps to Jon’s side, who’d been standing there awkwardly, waiting out their hug probably. “Mom, Dad, this is Jon.”

 

She’s practically vibrating with excitement; her parents smile at her, then at Jon, they’re well aware of how much she wanted them to like him.

 

“Sir, ma’am,” he shakes their hands, as tense as ever. “It’s nice to meet you.”

 

Her father shakes his head a little. “Please, there’s no need for formalities.”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“Jon,” her mother is quick to keep the conversation going, “Sansa has told us much about you.”

 

She _has_ – she’s been gushing about him to her family from the very first day they met. She’s been dropping bits of information about Jon little by little even before she consciously acknowledged the depth of her feelings for him. It’s why her confession of loving him to her mother was not met with shock; Catelyn Stark already knew.

 

“All good things, I hope.”

 

His attempt at a joke gives her hope that he would eventually relax enough to spend a happy Christmas with them all. Her mother smiles indulgently, glancing her way.

 

“Good, definitely; so much so, I was a little surprised when I failed to see the wings.”

 

“Mom!”

 

Jon blushes scarlet, rubs the back of his neck as he lowers his gaze. “I’m no angel.”

 

Her parents grin.

 

"Can we go now?”

 

Sansa resists stomping her feet only just, there’s no need to give her parents any more reasons to tease. Besides, she needs her strength to deal with anything Robb and Arya might throw her way once they cross the threshold of their home.

 

“Of course, sweetling.”

 

Their bags are not that big, yet her father insists on carrying hers, so Jon may carry only his own. As they walk to her parents’ car, she flashes her boyfriend a bright smile.

 

“See?” Sansa grabs his free hand, entwines their fingers. “Nothing to worry about.”

 

He smiles back, lifts their joined hands to kiss her knuckles.

 

Jon can have a temper, of course, sometimes pushing everyone away to deal with his problems alone, as he’s grown used to do over his life. They don’t always see eye to eye on things and over the course of the past year have had some serious rows, but—make up sex aside—it’s really nothing that a good heart to heart cannot solve. Still, Sansa has to agree with her mother.

 

“Yeah, nothing to worry about.”

 

Half the time, she _is_ surprised when she fails to see the wings, too.


End file.
